1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clip for an elongated handheld instrument. More specifically, the present invention relates to a slidable member placed upon the clip of a handheld instrument, for example, a writing instrument. Moreover, the present invention comprises placing advertising upon a pen clip in order to get the attention of a consumer. The present invention also relates to a method for getting the attention of a consumer by placing advertising upon a handheld writing instrument. Additionally, the present invention relates to a method of relieving emotional stress by providing a writing instrument with which the user can fidget, while at the same time repeatedly exposing, or continuously maintaining, the advertising indicia in the user's attention.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Clips upon writing instruments have been common for almost a century. It is also well known that advertising can be put upon writing instruments to get the attention of consumers. The advertising has taken the form of printing upon a pen barrel or clip. Such advertising has the disadvantage of utilizing only the visual sense for attracting the attention of a person, for example the consumer. There has not been any significant appeal to the other senses, for example, the kinesthetic sensation of touch, to attract the attention of the consumer to the advertising.
It is also well known that many individuals have a nervous habit of clicking a pen or mechanical pencil mechanism in order to relieve emotional stress. Although this habit may provide some stress relief, it has the disadvantage of wearing upon the mechanism of the writing instrument itself.